Anonymous Confession
by thisismysecretlife
Summary: Phan! Dan and Phil are doing their nightly activities of mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr when a shocking confession comes out. Please leave a review!


Anonymous Confession

Phil's POV

"Phil get up!" Dan yelled. "We're doing another AmazingDan/Philisnotonfire today and then we're meeting Chris and Peej for lunch!" I groaned and rolled over but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was a Danisnotonfire on me. "Phil! Get your lazy arse up! We leave in an hour!" I grumbled again but got up. "Fine, fine I'm up." I mumbled sleepily as I trudged over to my dresser. I randomly pulled some clothes out and walked to the bathroom. I quickly showered and got ready.

Dan's POV

I felt kinda bad for yelling at Phil but if we wanted to have lunch with Pj and Chris he needed to get ready. I let my mind wander after that as I was waiting.

Phil's POV

As I walked out into the living room I saw Dan sitting there staring out the window and I got an evil idea. I walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulders and yelled "Boo!"

Dan's POV

"Ahhhh!" Damn it Phil! He snuck up on me while I was spaced out. Now he was rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing hysterically. His tongue was poking out of his mouth and I found myself staring at it. I finally snapped out of it and looked at the clock. "Oh shit Phil!" "What?" "We're supposed to be at the restaurant in 10 minutes!" We grabbed our jackets and ran out the door.

Phil's POV

We ran into the door of the restaurant and stood there gasping for breath. We looked around for a minute before I spotted Pj. "There they are!" I said and we walked over. Pj smiled as we sat down. "Got lost?" "Yeah but it wouldn't have been a problem if Phil here would have gotten up on time." Dan smirked. "Oh shut up." I replied and playfully hit his arm. Just then Chris got back from the bathroom. "Hey guys!" "And a wild Crabstickz appears!" We all laughed until the waiter showed up. We ordered our food and had a great time.

Dan's POV

I couldn't believe how much I managed to eat as I got out of the cab in front of me and Phil's apartment building. "Oh my God I am so stuffed." Phil complained in the elevator on the way up to our apartment. I laughed. "Ugh me too." He laughed and his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth and I couldn't help but think how cute this man is. Just then the elevator dinged and we were on our floor. We walked to our apartment and did our nightly activities.

I was scrolling through my Tumblr like usual when I saw Phil had posted something. _Have you ever fallen for someone you'd never think you'd fall for and you can't do anything about it? _Oh, if only you knew Phil, if only you knew. I suddenly got a great idea. I went on anon and sent him a message.

_As an answer to your post yeah, yeah I do._

**P**:_ awww at least I have lion to keep me company _

_You have it worse than I do. Im only 22 and happen to be in love with someone who's 26_

I glanced across the living room to where Phil was on his laptop. He didn't even notice. I smirked decided to see how long I could play this until he got the hint.

**P**: _ask if you can lick their face_

I burst out laughing at that and Phil looked at me weird. I notice him staring at me again and that doused any doubts I had. "Hey Phil, can I lick your face?" his eyes went wide and I laughed some more.

_What do you do if that doesn't work?_

**P:** _talk to them_

_About what?_

**P: **_How much you like them and that you wanna be more than friends_

I took a deep breath. Its now or never. I went off anon and messaged Phil for the last time.

_I really hope you've put this together because I don't know what else to say. I might as well admit it on Tumblr cuz they've got it figured out anyway. I love you Phil. Im dead serious and hope I was right about you._

I stared at Phil until he got the message. His eyes widened again and he typed something very quickly on his keyboard and I got a notification seconds later.

_I love you too Dan_

I smiled so wide my face hurt and I ran over to Phil and pulled him up so he was standing. I grabbed his face and kissed him with all I had. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I said and he blushed. "I love you my little lion." He blushed even more before whispering, "I love you too Dan."


End file.
